1. Technical Field
This embodiment relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of Related Art
With respect to conventional battery packs, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-59380 discloses a fuel cell stack made for the purpose of reduction in dimension, and designing flowing layers through which a power-generation gas flows and cooling layers through which a coolant flows to be independent from each other so as to reduce a height of each layer of the flowing layers and the cooling layers (JP 2012-59380 A). The fuel cell stack disclosed in JP 2012-59380 A includes each pair of separators sectioning the cooling layers used for flowing the coolant through unit cells, and each electrically-conductive deformation-absorbing member that is in conductive contact with these separators, and also absorbs deformation by expansion of the unit cells.